


Girl Almighty

by Cottonstones



Series: Office Slut Vernon [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barebacking, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonstones/pseuds/Cottonstones
Summary: After sleeping with two of his co-workers, one of them being his boss, Vernon’s life doesn’t crumble quite the way he had expected it to, but when Suzy asks him to film with her, Vernon's not sure what to expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Vernon's wonderful lolita video and my unending thirst. Title is taken from a One Direction song~

After sleeping with two of his co-workers, one of them being his boss, Vernon’s life doesn’t crumble quite the way he had expected it to. Just like before, with Jack, things go back to normal for the most part. He might notice Arin looking at him a little more than he had before, Vernon might be talking to Matt and Ryan and glance over only to see Arin standing a few feet away, a warm glow to his eyes as he watches him. 

They haven’t done anything since that day together, same for him and Jack, though the Irish bastard is as flirty as ever. He’ll slide past Vernon, his hands brushing Vernon’s hips as he whispers a quick and smug, “’Cuse me, Vern.” His touch makes Vernon shiver, reminds him of what it had felt like to have Jack’s hands all over him, Arin’s too. 

It’s close to a month and nothing much has developed. No other office trysts, no quick blowjobs in the bathroom. There are nights where Vernon’s tucked into his bed in his apartment turned on and feeling lonely, those nights where he gets the thought to text one of them, to ask for more of what he had been given a taste of. Some nights he sends Jack a snap or two of his body, lean and shirtless as he prepares for bed. Jack usually responds though it doesn’t always lead to more. 

Most nights end with Vernon fucking his fist as he grits his teeth and wishes for a dick in his ass. 

\--

Today Vernon is in the office like usual, waffling between checking Twitter and trying to get some serious work done. The word document at the bottom of his computer reminding him that he really should get back to it. 

Vernon’s wearing headphones and listening to music and he doesn’t hear the footsteps approach him. He catches the scent of spice and earth, like moss, and then he feels a feather light touch to his shoulder. Vernon moves the headphone off his ear and turns in his chair to see the bright and smiling face of Suzy’s standing there. 

“Vernon!” Suzy says, her voice rising with excitement. 

“What’s up?” Vernon asks, smiling because her energy is contagious. Still he’s nervous at the same time. A fresh wave of guilt washes over him. He slept with Arin, her husband, and though he knows Arin would never do anything to hurt Suzy he also knows that everything happened so fast that her feelings on the matter didn’t really come up. 

Maybe Suzy was choosing now to bring it up though really Vernon didn’t think there was a casual way to discuss someone else fucking your husband. 

“I just saw the Gothic Lolita video you did!” She says, hands on her hips and her eyes sparkling, “You looked so cute!” 

Vernon feels his face begin to flush pink. That was what she wanted to talk about? He can’t say he isn’t a little relieved at the fact that she’s not chewing his ass out for what happened with Arin. Vernon should have guessed she wanted to talk about the video, make-up and pretty clothes was her thing after all. 

He had been both excited and nervous for the video to come out. He was excited because he loved Lor and filming with her, because he really did feel good about the outfit he wore. He was nervous because, well, he might as well have handed Brian and the other Grumps a whole case of ammunition to use against him. 

“Thanks,” Vernon says, “It was a lot of fun.” 

Suzy rests her palm against the hard edge of Vernon’s desk, leans against it with her round denim covered hip popping out at a slant. Vernon very carefully keeps his eyes on her face. 

“I had an idea I wanted to talk to you about,” she says, in that calm and casual way she tries for when she has something important to say and doesn’t want to let on how much it means to her. 

“I’m all ears,” Vernon says, leaning back and resting his hands over his stomach. He likes Suzy and, well, really making sure the Grumps got to produce the content they wanted was the whole reason he was hired in the first place, so the least Vernon can do is hear her out. 

“I was thinking you could film with me,” Suzy says, simply, her dark rimmed eyes flickering over him. 

“Oh,” he says, “Like a couple one-off’s for KKG or a series or what?” 

“Not for KKG, for my other channel. I want to do a make-up video with you.” 

Vernon can feel the blush on his face darken. “You do?” 

“Of course!” Suzy says brightly, “It would be so much fun and I think the fans would love it.” 

Vernon hesitates for a moment. Could he film with Suzy and not be eaten alive by guilt? She must take his silence as doubt because she frowns, her pink lips drawing together. 

“You know I wouldn’t do you wrong.” 

“I know that,” Vernon says. He can’t think of a reason to turn her down, not one that makes sense or doesn’t make him feel like an asshole, “Okay, sure, Suzy.” 

Her smile is huge when she leans in to hug him, the curtain of her sweet and spicy hair brushing his face and neck. She pulls back quickly, her hands on his shoulders, fingers nimble and warm through the thin fabric of his t-shirt as she looks him in the eyes. 

“You can stop by tomorrow, like four?” 

“Wait, we’re not going to do it here?” Vernon asks. 

“No, silly, I film all my beauty stuff at the house. It’s easier that way. Is that okay?” 

Vernon swallows but he nods and she finally steps back from him, gracing him with a smile as she throws a passing goodbye at him and wanders off to her desk. Vernon spins back to his own computer screen, his stomach tight. All around him he can still smell Suzy. 

\--

The next day Vernon pulls into Suzy and Arin’s driveway. He’s not surprised to find Arin’s car missing. Today was the Grump’s recording day and Arin likely wouldn’t be home well into the night. Vernon had half-expected Arin to say something to him about coming over to film with Suzy, but nothing had come up. Maybe he was just paranoid, still teetering on the edge where he’s waiting to lose his job, forfeit his position among them because of sleeping with the boss. 

Vernon takes a deep breath, collects his lukewarm coffee and walks up to Arin and Suzy’s front door. Suzy is waiting for him out on the porch before he can even get close enough to knock. She looks stunning already, her hair done, make-up painting her face, a form fitting black dress clinging to every inch of her body. 

Suzy smiles sweetly at Vernon, “Hey! Come in!” 

Vernon nods at her, gives her a small smile as she lets him into the house. He’s been over a few times. He’s not a casual houseguest, but he knows enough of the layout of their place to feel comfortable in it. He toes off his sneakers by the door and stands awkwardly in the foyer, sipping his coffee and waiting for Suzy to make the first move. 

She shuts the door behind him and then turns to face him. “Alright, I usually film in the guest bedroom, if that’s cool?” Suzy asks, her dark rimmed eyes sliding to Vernon as if she is gauging his reaction. 

“That’s fine,” Vernon says. 

“Sorry if it’s a little messy. Arin tore through here this morning looking for something he wanted to take to the office to show Dan,” Suzy says, her bare feet padding across the wood floor of their home. She’s shorter than him, dressed in all darks, a real killer as she keeps looking back at him, like if she takes her eyes off of him then he’ll slip away, like she’s some demonic fairy flitting around him. 

The mention of Arin makes guilt pang through Vernon’s chest once again. He had been mulling it over in the car on the drive to their place, whether or not he should tell Suzy about what happened in Arin’s office. He knows he should, it’s the right thing to do, and honestly, he’s not sure he’ll be able to be normal around her until she does know, until she hears it from him. 

“Do you want anything? I’d offer you a drink, but…” Suzy motions to the cup of coffee in his hand, her mouth turned up in a coy little smile. 

“Ah, no, I’m alright, thanks, Suzy.” He doesn’t need her going out of the way for him. 

Suzy leads him down the intricately decorated hallway back to the series of bedrooms. The room straight ahead of them he knows is the master bedroom. His first visit to the house Arin had given him an abridged tour. Vernon also knows that the room to the right of the master is the guest bedroom where Suzy films. 

She glances back at him as she turns the knob and opens the door letting them both into the room. Inside is her filming set-up: two chairs in front of the bed, a camera set on a tripod pointing at them, behind the camera is a circular ring-light. Vernon also notices that there are make-up products strewn across the bed and a sleek leather bag full of them on the seat of one of the chairs. 

“I wasn’t sure what kind of look you wanted so I grabbed a lot of different stuff. I have wigs too because I know you wore one in the Lolita video,” Suzy says, and he’s not sure how long she had been watching him, gauging him noticing the items in the room. 

When he turns to look at her he feels a little like one of the bugs pinned to her taxidermy boards. 

“I’m up for anything,” Vernon says. 

Suzy’s smile is big and a little sly, “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” 

She has Vernon shuck out of his jacket, draping it over the recliner tucked into the corner of the room. He’s wearing a band tee and skinny jeans because she hadn’t asked him to dress in anything specific. Suzy puts her hand on his shoulder and guides him to one of the two chairs, her small fingers pressing down to get him to sit. 

That familiar nervous energy Vernon always gets when he’s gearing up to film something fills his stomach. He feels giddy, just a little embarrassed and nervous, but he’s mostly excited. He hadn’t thought much about make-up before he wore it in the video. When he saw what he looked like with it on, well, he liked it more than he expected. 

He was glad the opportunity to play around with the idea of soft, and pretty, and cute was being presented to him again. Suzy stands before him, one hand on the swell of her hip as she meets his eyes. 

“What kind of look were you wanting? Anything specific?” 

“I mean, you’re kind of the genius with make-up right? You know what looks good.” 

“Aw, thanks,” she says sweetly. Suzy reaches out and cups Vernon’s chin, tilting his face up with delicate fingers and a featherlight hold. He can smell her again, that same mix of spicy and sweet but this time it’s just a little different, something sugary lacing the scent. He feels his heartbeat quicken in his chest. 

“I think Lor did a great job with you. You looked adorable. We could also do something more… _dramatic_.” 

“Dramatic?” Vernon asks, trying to meet her gaze, but he finds himself in just the right position to see directly down the front of her dress. He catches a glimpse of creamy pale skin before he forces his eyes back up. 

Suzy runs a thumb over his eyebrow soft and gentle and it takes everything Vernon has not to let his breath hitch. God what was the matter with him? Was he really getting turned on by Suzy touching his face? The guilt inside of him only intensifies. He had slept with her husband and now he was getting aroused by the way she was touching him. He really was a supreme asshole. 

“Yeah, we could do a dark eye, red lip? I think you could pull it off.” 

“O-Oh?” Vernon says, embarrassed by how breathless he sounds. 

Suzy backs up, her hands falling away from his face. She’s watching him carefully, either figuring out everything that he’s so desperately trying to hide, or still deciding on what she wants to put on him. Vernon licks his lips. Maybe he should call the whole thing off? Tell her that he forgot he had some errands to run, something he promised someone else that he absolutely has to do right this second. He should say or do something to get the hell out of here because he doesn’t see any of it ending well. 

“I guess we’ll start with foundation and then go from there,” Suzy says simply, shrugging as she picks up the black leather bag from the seat next to Vernon. He watches her, his fingers digging into the denim of his thighs. Suzy picks through the bag, plucking out tools and products that are only vaguely familiar to Vernon. 

“You’re a little darker than me,” Suzy says, “So I got this for you.” She holds up a circular container of what Vernon knows is likely foundation. 

“Oh,” Vernon says, feeling that odd glimmer inside from when people go out of their way to do something for him. He’s not good at it, at being doted on, “Thanks, Suze.” 

“I want you to look good after all.” Suzy dips behind the camera and presses a button before she clicks on the ring light, flooding Vernon in a blinding white. He squints against the lights and watches as she comes back and sits down in the chair at his side

Vernon watches Suzy slip into her You-Tuber persona, smiling at the camera. 

“Hi, Youtube! It’s Mortemer! I’m joined here today by my lovely guest Vernon.” Suzy waves a hand in his direction like he’s a prize to be won on a gameshow. 

Vernon grins at the camera and tries not to look too much like an idiot, “Hey, thanks for having me Suzy.” 

“Of course!” Suzy says, “We have a fun video for you guys today. Vernon here is going to let me do his make-up!” Suzy laughs, bubbly and bright and Vernon can feel the knot in his stomach loosen up. 

“I’m excited,” Vernon says, “It’s a real honor.” 

“So, we’re going to go ahead and get started right away!” Suzy says as she gets up from her chair and comes to stand off to Vernon’s left so she’s not blocking him from the camera. She unscrews the lid of the foundation. Her hand reaches out to him, “Can I?” she asks and he blinks at her in confusion before she points to his glasses, “Can I take them off?” 

“Oh, yeah, go ahead.” 

Suzy gingerly lifts Vernon’s glasses off his face and it reminds him of when Arin had done the same thing before they fucked around in his office. He bites his lip and watches her set his glasses on the nightstand nearby. They’re filming and he should be more entertaining, should be offering commentary, but he’s finding it hard to focus on anything other than Suzy hovering over him, explaining to the camera about the brand and shade she picked out for Vernon’s skin tone. 

Then she’s holding his chin again and dabbing at his skin with a cool wet sponge, an almost chemical smell filling his nostrils. She tilts his face up and Suzy swims in and out of his line of sight, hair framing her pretty face, a look of careful concentration etched there. 

“Close your eyes,” Suzy instructs and Vernon does, lets her apply the make-up there too. 

With his eyes closed everything is more sensory than before, Suzy’s hand on his face is more of a surprise, her motions gentle, showing how serious she is about this. 

“I think I have an idea about where to take this. Do you trust me?” Suzy asks, her voice closer than it had been before, but Vernon’s eyes are still closed because somehow, it’s easier that way. 

“Yeah, of course. Do what you may,” Vernon says and he hears her laugh, the sound building something that feels like a victory inside of him. He strives on making people laugh, even more so when it’s a pretty girl like Suzy. 

Suzy applies eyeliner and Vernon learned his lesson from the Lolita video. He stays stock still, let’s her guide his face with her hand, feels the odd wetness of the liquid gliding across his lid. He listens to her talking to the camera. After the eyeliner she applies mascara, and blush too, and only after that does he open his eyes. 

Suzy is grinning down at him, “You look so cute already!” she presents him to the camera, her hand under his chin, “Doesn’t he look beautiful?” 

“Oh stop,” Vernon says, waving her off. 

“You just need lipstick,” Suzy says and she pulls out a gleaming gold and black tube. When she pulls off the top it’s a deep blood red. 

“Wow,” Vernon says. 

“I think you can pull it off”. 

Vernon nods, putting his trust in her. If she thinks it will work, he has no reason not to believe her. Suzy places two fingers under his chin and now she’s eye-to-eye with him. 

“Open your mouth just a little.” 

Vernon does as she asks and he watches her touch the lipstick to his mouth, feels it cool and a little waxy against his bottom lip. Suzy is slow, meticulous as she applies his lipstick, the same way she had been throughout this whole thing. She wants him to look perfect and Vernon feels like he must. 

“Go like this,” Suzy says once she’s done, popping her lips together. 

Vernon copies her, feeling a tad ridiculous but she’s smiling at him so he doesn’t mind being a little foolish for her entertainment. He thinks maybe it’s the way Arin must feel around her, how he takes pride in cracking her up, in keeping her watching him. 

Suzy doesn’t move away now that she’s finished with his make-up like Vernon thought she would. She sticks close to him, holding his chin, her green eyes trailing over his face like she’s drinking him in. He’s overdosing in her smell, has been the entire process, but now she’s close enough for him to feel her breath puffing warm against his face. 

“God, you’re so pretty like this, Vernon,” Suzy says, her voice low, not her ‘Video Voice’. 

“I am?” Vernon says with a laugh, something creeping over him, an unease but he’s captivated, mystified by Suzy and her attention being focused squarely on him. 

“Yeah,” Suzy says, barely a breath, her thumb rubs against his chin, her eyes drift to his mouth and back up to his eyes, “Can I kiss you, Vernon?”

Suzy says so light, so casually, like she’s asking him for some small favor, but her words make Vernon’s heart stop in his chest, all the air leaving his lungs, all functions in his brain ceasing to fire. He misheard. He’s fucking lost it and he’s imagining shit. His guilt is destroying him in a very cruel and interestingly poetic way. There has to be some excuse because there is no fucking way he heard Suzy right. 

“Wh-What?” he stammers. 

“I want to kiss you,” Suzy says, “Will you let me?” 

“Suzy,” Vernon says, because he doesn’t know what he’s doing, what _she’s_ doing. This is… it can’t be _real_.

The hand on Vernon’s chin shifts to his cheek, cups his face warm and soft. Suzy’s staring at him intently with glittering eyes and Vernon realizes she’s waiting for an answer, for something from him, a yes or a no, just something. It’s his choice, the ball in his court to make or break them. 

“Yes,” Vernon whispers because he’s already on a one-way track to the unemployment office so he might as well enjoy his own downfall. 

Suzy leans-in and then presses their mouths together slow and soft and it’s fucking weird to kiss while wearing lipstick, like Vernon’s lips don’t feel like his own. She smells so good, he’s drowning in her. His hand comes up to find her hip, resting there gently, expecting to be smacked away, but he can feel the heat of her skin soaking into his palm. Fuck, Arin was a lucky bastard. 

_Arin_. 

“Suzy-“ Vernon says as he pulls back from her, breaking their kiss. 

“What?” Suzy asks, her hands leaving him. She looks worried, brows knitted together, “You didn’t like it?” 

“No! No, it’s not that, God, fucking…I’m a disaster. I-I have to tell you something. It’s important,” Vernon stammers, his heart racing like a jackhammer in his chest. 

“Okay?” Suzy asks, and she pulls back but not far, standing before him like some dark goddess. 

“A few weeks ago, Arin had me come into his office during work and we…he and I…we kinda had sex? I’m sorry I didn’t say something before now, and now you’re kissing me and just...” 

Vernon trails off, unsure of what else to say. He isn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting, maybe tears, or anger? He was definitely at least expecting her to tell him to leave. The last thing he’s expecting is for Suzy to blink at him as if she’s thinking _‘that’s all?’_

“It’s okay, Vernon. I already knew,” Suzy says gently. 

“You did?” 

Suzy nods, “Arin and I don’t do anything with anyone else without telling each other first. Besides, you really don’t think he was walking around here bragging about nailing you?” 

Vernon’s face burns and he isn’t sure if she can tell through the layer of foundation on his face, but he hopes she can’t. The thought that Arin came home and bragged about being with Vernon to his knock-out of a wife, the fact that Vernon had been letting the guilt eat him alive and Suzy already knew, it makes something swirl in his stomach, shame and maybe relief. 

“You’re not mad then?” Vernon asks, because he he needs to hear it from her despite her previous words. 

Suzy leans into his space, her hands on his shoulders, her eyes dazzling as she stares at him with a sly smile. 

“I’m fucking jealous of him.” 

Before Vernon can react, she’s kissing him again. Their mouths pressed together in a kiss that’s more urgent than before. Her hands are still braced on his shoulders and Vernon’s seek out her hips, hands curling around the warm curve of her body, slipping and sliding under the silky soft fabric of her dress. Suzy moans against Vernon’s mouth at his touch and already he can feel his cock hardening in his jeans. 

Suzy digs her fingers into the fabric of Vernon’s shirt and tugs him up so that he’s standing, her nails biting at his skin and now Vernon’s the one moaning. Their standing heights change the kiss, Suzy pressing up on her toes, clinging to Vernon’s arms as she slides her tongue into his mouth. 

Vernon’s head spins. It’s been awhile since he’s been with a woman and Suzy is so soft, so warm under his hands. He can feel this need building inside of him, the urge to please her, to make her happy, to get her off. 

Suzy breaks their kiss, pressing small and soft kisses against his mouth as she catches her breath. She looks up at him through her lashes and reaches up to rub her thumb against the corner of his mouth. 

“You were so pretty all dressed up like that in the video,” Suzy says, “Do you want to get all pretty for me too?” 

Vernon sucks in a sharp breath, his dick twitching in his pants. Suzy leans into his space and kisses him again, her hand curling into his hair, scratching at his scalp with her perfectly painted nails. 

“Vernon,” she says as she presses her thigh right against his crotch, rubbing against his hardening dick, the friction like a beautiful fire scorching through his body. 

Vernon moans, melting at the heat already, “Ye-Yes, I wanna be pretty for you.” 

Suzy smiles and she slips away from him, going to grab his glasses before she returns to position in front of him. Gently she slides the glasses on his face, the whole world coming back into focus around the two of them, Vernon’s extended mascara covered lashes brushing the glass of his lenses. 

“I got a little something for you in the guest bathroom,” Suzy says, “Go and see if you like it.” 

She releases him and Vernon is hard, is breathless, as he turns from her and walks to the guest bathroom. He closes the door behind him and takes a shaky breath. This was crazy wasn’t it? He was in Arin and Suzy’s house and he’s kissing yet another friend, another co-worker. Again, Arin and Jack’s words echo through his mind. 

_You can have what you want._

True to Suzy’s words there is a medium sized box plain slim black box sitting on the top of the closed toilet seat in the bathroom that’s connected to the bedroom. Vernon lifts sleek top and he sucks in a sharp breath. Inside the box is an outfit, folded neatly, nestled in a bed of white and silver glitter flecked tissue paper. 

The first thing Vernon lifts out of the box is a silky pair of pale pink panties. Vernon flushes, runs his thumb over the lace trim that decorates the waistband and the holes of the panties, how it creeps up to the crotch, silk giving way to see-through lace. Shit. Despite dressing up in feminine clothes and enjoying it, he’s never worn panties before. The material is soft in his hands, something he’d love to see on a girl, on _Suzy_. He glances at himself in the mirror, the delicate panties clutched in his hand. 

Suzy is waiting for him out in the bedroom, and her intentions are clear. Vernon isn’t sure what happens after he steps out of the bathroom but he wants this too, wants to be pretty for her like she asked. Vernon lies the panties out on the thick edge of the sink, how they are soft against the hard edge of the bathroom sink. He pops the button on his jeans and slides out of them, leaving them crumpled on the tiled floor. 

His boxers go next and Vernon shivers in the cool air of the room. He can’t resist reaching out and stroking his dick, just once, a teasing touch, and he lets out a trembling breath, trying to hide his noises from her. He doesn’t want to seem too eager, seem like he’s starting whatever this is without her. Vernon takes the panties, wondering if it they will even fit him. He steps into the soft material, pulling them on. The panties are tight over his cock, straining where he’s rock hard, making the fabric stretch around his bulge. 

Vernon looks at himself, his cheeks going red as he drinks in the image of himself in the panties. He feels a little silly, like a caricature of himself with his band shirt, his glasses, contrasting with the soft of the panties. He turns back to the box and the next thing he finds inside is a pair of thigh-high stockings, a snow-white color, lace adorning the tops of them and pink ribbon threaded through the top, wrapping around the fabric to meet in a bow at the back of the calf. 

Vernon moves the box off the toilet seat and sits down. He remembers when he wore the tights in the Lolita video, how carefully Lor had been when she helped to roll them up over his feet, when she instructed Vernon to keep going, slow, careful, not to snag the fabric. 

The stockings are a little less complicated but Vernon is just as careful as he rolls on the white thigh-highs. He smooths out the fabric, runs his fingers along the lace top where his pale thigh meets the soft lace. He looks at his legs, the curve of muscle that usually looks so hard, and here and now it looks soft and firm, and beautiful, his fingers seeking out the pink bow that sticks out from the back of the stockings. 

Vernon peeks back into the box and there’s just one item left: a bra. It’s the same pale pink as the panties and the ribbon threaded throughout the stockings. It has the same lace creeping up over the bottom of the cups, inching up to soft silk. The bra isn’t padded, the fabric thin when Vernon rubs the cup between his thumb and forefinger. He is quick to take off his glasses and tug his t-shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor to join his jeans. A bra is a foreign concept except for taking them off of other people but Vernon manages as he slides is arms in through the holes and stretches the thin lace sides around his back. What he’s quickly learning is that putting on a bra is a pain in the ass. Vernon struggles for a moment with clipping the bra closed, but he finally manages. 

The bra is constricting against his chest and when he looks at himself in the mirror he doesn’t fill out the cups, but he doesn’t look nearly as ridiculous as he feels. Vernon stands, pointedly avoiding the mirror, the longer he stares the better the chance he’ll start to second guess himself, to pick apart the way he looks in the outfit. On the other hand, he wants to make sure he looks good for Suzy, that he fulfills the role she wants from him. He picks up his glasses and slides them back on his face. 

Vernon takes a breath and steps into the view of the mirror. 

He’s taken back by his reflection. His body is lightly muscled, Vernon’s been kicking his own ass trying to shed the last of his holiday weight. He looks soft, his hips curving with pink and lace, the way the skin of his thighs is sandwiched between the baby pink of the panties and the white of the stockings. The straps of the bra dig into his shoulders but the contrast of tough and feminine is good, warms his stomach. Suzy’s make-up job is phenomenal and Vernon hardly recognizes himself, the fierce and exotic creature staring back at him. 

It doesn’t feel like before, he doesn’t feel that bulletproof sense of confidence, but he feels pretty, he feels _good_ when he looks at himself and he can’t wait to show Suzy. Vernon takes a breath, fingers curling around the elaborate handle of the bathroom door. In one quick movement, he opens the door, leaving himself no time to back out. He walks almost timidly back into the bedroom, his body feeling oddly lighter with the new clothes on. 

Vernon feels bare and exposed but in a good way, like he peeled back a layer to reveal a second skin, shed his former self into something evolved and better. Apparently, Suzy’s gift to Vernon wasn’t the only surprise she had in store for him. When Vernon returns, he finds Suzy standing there, her dress long gone, exchanged for a blood red bra, black lace creeping like spiders along the form-fitting cups. Vernon’s eyes trail down her pale stomach to where there are matching silk panties, doing little to conceal the luscious curves of her body. 

Suzy’s wearing fishnets and sleek black heels, she’s like a dark mirrored version of Vernon’s soft and pastel outfit. She looks stunning and Vernon bites his lip. 

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

Suzy’s eyes rake over Vernon and her painted mouth curves into a delighted smile, her eyes deep and hot and locked on him. 

“You look beautiful,” Suzy says, “Do you like it?” 

Vernon nods, resists every urge to let his hands creep down to hide himself from her. Suzy’s gaze is intense but not laced with scrutiny. She asked him to do this, she wants to see him like this and Vernon wants to let her, trusts her with this new and delicate part of himself. 

“Come here, pretty boy,” Suzy coos, curling a finger in his direction and beckoning him towards her. He goes willingly, like a sailor being lulled by a siren, crossing the expanse of the room to meet her in the middle. 

Suzy touches his arms, gliding soft hands up his biceps, tracing the shapes of his tattoos, her ink brushing his own. Her hands inch up his chest, his neck, cups his face and then Suzy is drawing him in again for another kiss. It’s fierce and commanding and Vernon finds it easy to lose himself in the way that Suzy sucks at his tongue, their eager moans mingling together. 

He lets his hands rest at her hips, the curve of her waist, her skin warm and impossibly soft. Vernon’s hand finds her lower back, his fingertips brushing against the waistband of her panties, dipping under the fabric, trailing along the cleft of her ass. 

Suzy shivers against him and breaks their kiss, “God, Vernon,” she whispers, “You’re so sexy. You listen so well. Do you like the idea of being a good boy for me?” 

Vernon squeezes at her hips, “Yes.” It’s something he’s always liked, not just with women, with _anyone _, some deep dark desire of being dominated, being told what to do, how to do it, and then praised because he _would_. Vernon didn’t have much experience with the act, never had anything like a formal dominatrix, the idea seemed impossibly big and scary, but here and now with Suzy, it seemed do-able, it was something he wanted, something he was hungry for. __

__Suzy’s hands are in his hair, tilting his face so he’s looking at her, “Do you want to be a good boy for me now? Listen to what I tell you and do what I ask?”_ _

__Vernon knows not to nod, he looks Suzy in the eyes, her hands on his head and he doesn’t dare try to look away, “Yes,” he says, more aroused and less bashful._ _

__Suzy kisses him and something flutters in Vernon’s chest, the sweet reward for being good, the need already kicking in. He wants to feel that again, he wants to be so good for her._ _

__“Are you familiar with green and red?” she mumbles against his mouth, “What it means?”_ _

__“Yeah, A-Ok and ‘oh fuck no.’”_ _

__Suzy laughs and that same trill of pleasure zips up Vernon’s spine._ _

__“Okay good, so tell me red if you need it. Don’t hold back if you’re uncomfortable.”_ _

__Vernon nods, comforted by her being so reassuring. He trusts her and he knows himself, knows the boundaries for himself are weak and blurred._ _

__“With that in order,” Suzy says, her fingers tightening in his hair just this side of painful as she tugs once, making Vernon hiss and his dick throb where it’s trapped in his panties, “Do you wanna know the first thing I want you to do?”_ _

__Vernon gasps, “Y-Yes, please.”_ _

__With his head pulled back in her grip Suzy brings her mouth to his throat, presses a kiss to his jugular, trails down to his collarbone, the mix between the soft of her mouth and the hard of her fingers in his hair is intoxicating. Vernon can hardly think._ _

__Suzy pulls back and grins, “I want you to suck my dick.”_ _

__Vernon moans on response even though he doesn’t fully understand the logistics of what she’s asking. Suzy’s hand on his head releases it’s grip and pushes him down, urging him to sink to his knees. Vernon goes willingly and suddenly he’s kneeling in front of her, looking up at the pale and dark lines of Suzy’s body standing like a work of art before him._ _

__Her hand leaves him and Vernon watches as Suzy slides a finger under the edge of her panties on either side of her hips and then she’s tugging the fabric down her thighs. Under the deep red of her panties is black leather, slinking skin-tight over her hips and curling around her ass, meeting back in the front. A harness, he realizes, and attached to that harness is a long and thick dark purple dildo._ _

__Vernon sucks in a sharp breath. Goddamn, Suzy standing there, looking like a powerful and sexy gift from the Gods with her long dark hair, pale skin, electric eyes, and the thick hard dick between her legs. Vernon could die right now and it would be as a happy man._ _

__Suzy steps out of her panties, kicking them off to the side. She brings a hand to her toy, stroking it once from base-to-tip, thumb rubbing over the wide and realistic head. Vernon feels a hunger open in the pit of his stomach._ _

__“I bought this one with you in mind,” Suzy says, “No one else has gotten it except for you.”_ _

__Vernon’s mind reels with possibilities. No one else? He pictures Arin in his exact position, on his knees, mouth stretched around a dildo, maybe a bright pink one, Suzy’s hand fisted in his hair as he sucks her off. Who else? Vernon’s brain offers Dan, the small flirtations and odd moments he had witnessed in the office, quiet little jokes that suddenly seem too real and too sharp to be coincidence. Barry? Hell, the first time he had hung out with all of them Vernon had mistook Barry as Suzy’s husband instead of Arin. Sure, it was embarrassing then, but now it just made Vernon think that maybe Barry knows what it feels like to have Suzy bearing down on you with her gorgeous cock in hand._ _

__His dick aches and his hand moves to touch himself but Vernon aborts the movement, wanting to wait for Suzy’s permission. Her hand finds his head again, fingers tight in his hair. Suzy’s other hand is wrapped around the base of her cock, holding it steady. It’s long, bigger than Vernon’s own dick, not gigantic but bigger than average; Suzy was clearly making some assumptions about Vernon’s tastes, but he couldn’t say she was too far off the mark._ _

__Then, Vernon hears a familiar sound, the sharp beep of the camera in the room, the signal that the memory was a quarter of the way full. Vernon twists as much as he can in Suzy’s grasp to eye the camera that he had admittedly forgotten was there. A small panic fills him. The second Suzy had kissed him he forgot all about their original intentions, the half a make-up tutorial filmed before everything else began. How the camera is still pointed at them even now, blinking and capturing every second of their time together._ _

__Vernon flushes and Suzy looks from the camera down at Vernon._ _

__“Do you want me to turn it off?” she asks, her voice sincere._ _

__He imagines everything the camera has already witnessed and everything it could still see. What would Suzy do with the film? Would she watch it? Would she show it to Arin? Vernon shivers as he imagines Arin laid out on the couch, eyes hooded and hand curled around his cock as he watches Vernon and Suzy on the screen, getting off to them being together._ _

__“You…” Vernon says, voice tight and he clears it before he blinks up at Suzy, “You can keep it on.”_ _

__Suzy smiles and her hand moves from where it’s wrapped around her dick to cup his face, her thumb rubbing over the expanse of his cheekbone, her other hand still in his hair though her grip is loose and more comforting than demanding._ _

__“You’re such a good boy, Vernon. You’re full of surprises.”_ _

__Again his stomach grows hot with her praise. Compliments are hard for him, something uncomfortable squirming in his stomach when he’s being told positive things about himself. This feels different, the context of sex and intimacy blurring the lines just enough that Vernon doesn’t reject the notion, he dives into it. He _is_ good and he wants that, wants to be a good boy for _her_. _ _

__Suzy carefully reaches for his glasses, taking them off the way she had when she had done his make-up just a short time ago. She closes them and moves away just for a moment to set them on the nearby dresser. Arin had done the same thing, and something about the act warms Vernon, how even though things are clearly heading down a sexual path they still care about his well-being beyond just the sex._ _

__Then Suzy is back in front of him and Vernon reaches up and takes her tiny hand in his own, bringing it to his mouth where he presses a kiss to the warm center of her palm. Suzy smiles down at him and Vernon watches her face carefully as his mouth creeps down to her fingers, and then he’s closing his lips around the tip of her slender index finger, sucking soft and light, just a tease of his abilities._ _

__Suzy’s eyes ignite with a fire and her mouth drops in a soft ‘O’. She tastes like rubber and sweet, something chemical under the human._ _

__“Oh, Vernon,” Suzy practically purrs and the way she says his name makes heat race up his spine, “You hungry for something in your mouth, baby? Maybe something a little bigger?”_ _

__Suzy pulls her fingers from his mouth and Vernon licks his lipstick coated lips before he nods, “Yes, please.”_ _

__Suzy smirks and she wraps her hand around the base of her toy, the hand in his hair tightening like it had before, treading the line between intense pleasure and pain._ _

__“I can’t wait to see that pretty mouth stretched around my cock,” Suzy says, her tone low and deep with arousal, “Let’s see if that lipstick really is smudge-proof, hmm?”_ _

__With her hand in Vernon’s hair she holds him steady as she leans in towards him. Suzy doesn’t press into Vernon’s mouth right away, instead she lets the thick head of her toy brush against his cheek. He can feel the solid silicone, the heavy ridge pressing against the hollow of his cheek. Vernon’s head spins. He wants to suck Suzy off, really, he does, but he lets her tease him, lets her rub off against his face, denying him where he wants her the most._ _

__Suzy backs off a little and then her dick is in his face, hanging heavy and eager in front of him. Vernon licks his lips and he leans in with little hesitation, letting his tongue lap at the thick head of the toy. The last person he sucked off was Jack and this doesn’t feel like that. There’s no immediate response because Suzy can’t feel Vernon’s tongue, the toy is also colder, smoother in a way, but it’s not bad and the way Suzy is looking at him with lidded eyes and her hand in his hair, her _dick_ in his mouth, it’s the furthest thing from bad. _ _

__Vernon licks around the head in a swirling motion, less to tease and more to make it easier on himself. Suzy’s fingers flex in his hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp._ _

__“You’re gorgeous like this,” Suzy says, “I’m pretty sure you were born to be on your knees.”_ _

__Vernon moans lightly, heat rising to his face. Suzy’s words encourage him and Vernon gets brave. He opens his mouth and starts to take down her dick. He sucks at the rigid shaft in his mouth, wetting the length. Vernon hasn’t taken much down and already his mouth feels full, stretched around Suzy’s toy. He breathes hard out of his nose and begins to bob his head a little as he sucks at her._ _

__That’s when he gets the kind of reaction he had been missing. Suzy groans and her nails scratch at his head and Vernon looks up at her, the way her delicate face flushes, the gorgeous slope of her breasts being held up in the lace bra, the curve of her luscious hips. For a second he’s unclear just what he did to earn the reaction from her. He bobs again and Suzy whimpers and then it clicks in his head._ _

__The toy is moving with Vernon’s mouth, shifting gently backwards with his rhythm and it must be pressing back against Suzy, rubbing at her pussy, maybe at her clit. The thought thrills him, makes his cock twitch where it’s fully hard between his legs, straining against the lace, the feeling of the fabric against his hard dick new and interesting._ _

__With the knowledge that he can get Suzy off this way Vernon’s enthusiasm doubles ten-fold. He thinks about the camera, about the scene of them with him on his knees and his mouth around her, with Suzy holding his head and making all these amazing noises because of him, because of how well he’s doing._ _

__His hands come up to rest on the soft skin of Suzy’s thighs, fingers rubbing at the creamy pale flesh. He can feel Suzy’s thighs flexing under his palms and Vernon drops a few more inches before he pulls back with a wet pop._ _

__“You like my dick?” Suzy asks as Vernon takes huge draws of air, “Like the way it feels in your mouth?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Vernon says, moving one of his hands from her thigh to her cock, slowly stroking the dick, using his hand to press the end firmly down against her. Suzy makes a low noise and shivers in front of him and Vernon can’t help the smirk that flits across his face. He brings her dick to his mouth and licks over the tip, slow, teasing, just like he would if she could feel his tongue there, “You taste good, Suzy.”_ _

__“Fuck,” Suzy says, “You think so? Well, if you like it so much you’d better get back to work, hmm?” she purrs as she uses the hand at the back of his head to guide his mouth back to her toy. Vernon opens his mouth, goes willingly as she presses the head of her dick back against the flat of his tongue._ _

__Vernon hums around the toy and falls into his steady pace, mouth full of spit-slicked cock, eyes fluttering as he sinks into the feeling of Suzy’s hand insistent at the back of his head, keeping him in place so he can focus on her dick._ _

__Vernon is so turned on, his skin hot and his cock aching and hard, stretching against the sheer lace of his panties. He lets a hand drop from Suzy’s thigh, slides it down past her knee, brushing his fingertips over the firm muscle of her calf before he reaches his own lap, hand cupping his cock through the rough fabric of the panties. Vernon moans around the dildo as he presses down against his palm and grinds up against his hand._ _

__“Look at that, look at you. Are you that hard, baby? You can’t wait until you’re done getting me off?”_ _

__Vernon drops his hand from his crotch and pulls back. “I’m sorry,” he breathes. He’s sweating and the make-up feels strange on his face, like a second layer of skin. Suzy must have done a damn fine job because it isn’t melting off of his heated skin like he’d expected._ _

__She’s looking at him, rubs her thumb across his bottom lip and Vernon is eager and greedy and sucks the digit into his mouth. He can feel the shiver that runs through Suzy’s body._ _

__“Poor baby boy,” Suzy says. Vernon feels something brush against his dick and he moans, glancing down to see Suzy pressing her foot against his crotch, the sole of her foot firm against his sensitive cock. Vernon’s hips twitch forward, grinding his dick against her foot and Suzy’s smile widens, “So desperate to get off.”_ _

__Suzy presses a little harder against his dick and Vernon groans around Suzy’s thumb. Fuck, there it was again. That line between pleasure and pain is vivid and bright in Vernon’s head, thrumming through his body. He’s shaking in his folded position, his knees splaying wider for her, allowing Suzy more room._ _

__“You’re here to suck _my_ dick, remember?” Suzy says, hand moving to the back of his neck to bring him in against her toy. Vernon takes her in his mouth again dipping low, further than he had before with Suzy’s hand guiding him along her shaft. Suzy keeps him in place and her foot is still firm and hard against his dick. He can feel himself throbbing against her foot. He’d give anything for her to touch him properly or to be able to touch himself, anything, as long as he could get off. _ _

__Suzy slides deep into his mouth, the thick head brushing the back of his throat. Vernon breathes harshly through his nose, his hands skating up to her hips, holding where the thin black straps curve across her skin. His thumbs brush her hipbones as Vernon urges himself forward, letting Suzy’s cock pass that natural barrier, allowing her dick to slide deep into his throat._ _

__“Oh fuck,” Suzy says and her hands pet through his hair. She can’t feel it, but Vernon still thinks it’s impressive nonetheless, “Goddamn Vern, I wish you could see what you look like right now. You’re so damn hot with your pretty painted mouth stretched around my cock.”_ _

__He wants to see. He remembers the camera and how it’s capturing every second of their time together. Maybe he could ask to see it after this was all said and done? His skin burns with shame and arousal at the idea of watching himself on film with Suzy, watching himself suck cock, dressed up for her, made up for her, doing whatever Suzy asks of him._ _

__Suzy stays buried in Vernon’s throat and he feels dizzy with pleasure. He moves his hands to Suzy’s bare ass, fingers running down the curve of her rounded cheeks. She shivers against him and Vernon swallows around her cock as he lets his fingertips dip between her ass cheeks. He brushes against her warm and dry hole and Suzy moans loud and surprised._ _

__Tears spring to the corners of Vernon’s eyes and his chest burns with the effort to breathe, her dick blocking off his air with the way it’s filling his throat, but he likes the feeling, the mild idea of being used by Suzy. He likes surprising her and earning these reactions, touching her like this._ _

__Vernon circles his finger around the rim of Suzy’s hole and he feels her press back into his touch. He’d be fine with sucking her off and teasing her, but it’s Suzy who rests her hand against Vernon’s shoulder and urges him backwards. He pulls off her cock, sucking in quick breaths, his face sweating and red. There’s a thick string of spit connecting his bottom lip to Suzy’s toy and Vernon whimpers._ _

__“You’re getting me too hot,” Suzy says and Vernon is on his knees, trying to catch his breath as he watches Suzy frantically undo the clips on her harness. She’s tugging the leather straps down, letting the harness slide around her feet on the floor._ _

__“Fuck,” Vernon breathes. He can see her pussy now, bare and flushed pink, looking as soft as the rest of her. He can smell her arousal already, the heady and earthy scent of her. He feels dizzy all over again and his cock twitches harder than before._ _

__Suzy’s hand finds Vernon’s wrist, tugging at him and trying to pull him to his feet. Vernon’s legs are strained and tired and he wobbles as he stands on his trembling legs._ _

__“On the bed, right _now_ ,” Suzy says, and she doesn’t give him a chance to move so much as she pushes him with delicate hands back towards the bed that’s located in the center of the room. Vernon stumbles backwards and finds the bed, sitting on the edge, full of nerves and eager as hell. What is she going to do with him? The thought, the mystery, God, it’s such a turn-on. _ _

__Suzy barely gives him time to think before she’s standing right in front of him, eyeing him like he’s prey, something small and easy to eat. Suzy kisses him again, leaning in, the wave of her hair brushing his neck and chest, feeling like gentle touches, like the brush of lips against his skin._ _

__Their kiss breaks fast and then Suzy’s hands are on his shoulders again, pressing Vernon down onto his back against the mattress. He can hardly think as Suzy hovers over him, crawls on to the bed looking like a jaguar, sleek and dark as she edges close to him._ _

__“You’ve showed me how good you are at sucking dick,” Suzy says, “How about we test what else we can do with your mouth?”_ _

__Vernon licks his lips, he tastes rubber and make-up and Suzy._ _

__“Whatever you want, Suzy.”_ _

__Suzy smiles at him, eyes so hot as she moves above him again, this time she adjusts so that her knees are on either side of Vernon’s head, straddling the space above his face. He can smell her so intensely and he should be embarrassed with how intimate this is, how he’s got the perfect view of her damp and beautiful slit, but he’s not. He’s _hungry_ for her. _ _

__Her hand sinks into his hair as she lowers herself to hovering just above Vernon’s mouth. Vernon wants to reach up and touch and lick, but he holds off, intent on waiting for her to move first. Suzy slides a hand into his hair as she brings herself against his face, the velvet soft lips of her pussy brushing his mouth._ _

__“Eat my pussy, come on,” Suzy urges and Vernon moans as he opens his mouth and lets his tongue sweep against her._ _

__Suzy is so fucking wet against his mouth. He teases his tongue over her slit, tracing, tasting her sweet and damp on his tongue. She tastes good and he already feels drunk on her scent, the feeling of her soft and slick against him. Vernon hears Suzy sigh above him and he can feel her nails scratch lightly at his scalp. He’s fully surrounded by her on all sides and it’s perfect._ _

__Suzy starts to move against Vernon’s face, hips rolling slightly and he licks against her as she moves on top of him, his tongue teasing her in small strokes. His hands flit up to her hips, cupping her ass like he had when he had been sucking her off. Suzy makes a sweet noise and then her fingers go tight in Vernon’s hair, keeping his head still._ _

__“I need your tongue _inside_ me,” she instructs. _ _

__Vernon can’t nod or tell her yes; all he can do to show her he is listening, that he is still a _good_ boy like she said he was. All he can do is squeeze at her ass and then thrust his tongue upwards into Suzy’s pussy. She’s so wet and Vernon’s always kind of liked the idea of slick and dirty sex, doesn’t mind that he can feel her grinding messily against his chin and all the way up to the bridge of his nose. _ _

__“Yes, fuck,” Suzy moans from above him, her hips moving again, pressing down against his face. He’s not done a lot of face sitting with other girls, with anyone really. There was something about it, maybe the lack of control or the amount of trust needed that just didn’t work well for him. Vernon’s regretting all that lost time in a sense because it’s amazing to feel Suzy so close to him, to feel her thighs on either side of his head, but maybe it’s just so good because it’s her._ _

__Vernon moves his tongue up to her clit, lets it flick over the nub and he feels Suzy gasp and she presses into his touch. “Right there,” she gasps and she’s grinding against him as he repeats the motion, “Oh my God, Vernon.”_ _

__He shivers at the way she says his name, how it sounds when she’s so turned on. Vernon is achingly hard between his legs, still trapped in the fabric of the panties. He slides his hands to her hips and holds lightly, trying to gain some balance, some control to keep his pace up. He sucks at her clit and Suzy makes a sharp noise above him. Vernon closes his lips firmly against her to keep those sounds, to hear them again._ _

__He pictures for a moment Arin with Suzy; how much bigger Arin is than either Vernon or Suzy. How his broad body might keep her more open, how his facial hair might scratch at her ass and pussy in the way that Vernon’s clean-shaven face isn’t. His stomach is on fire as he realizes how much he wants to see that. He wants to see tiny Suzy riding Arin’s face, wants to watch Arin’s tongue delve into her, and he feels disgusting for how bad he wants to be a part of it._ _

__Even now, with Suzy on top of him, Vernon can’t help but wonder if Arin already knew exactly what was going to happen at their house today. Suzy had told him that neither of them engage with an outside person without discussing it, so chances are high that Arin knew just what Vernon was getting himself into when he agreed to record with her today._ _

__He slides his tongue down to lick along the length of her pussy before he’s pressing upwards, wanting to be deeper, wanting to taste her more. Suzy is so slick against his tongue and he can feel her fluttering against him, trying to keep him there, wanting it as badly as he does._ _

__Suzy’s sounds are high pitched and musical above him and he can feel her shifting, the pace changing around him, moving to her tempo. She’s leaning back though he can’t see her, all he can see is her pussy. He can feel her hands touch his stomach as she uses him for balance, pressing herself against his mouth._ _

__Vernon moans and Suzy whines. He’s holding her thighs as he fucks her with his tongue. He goes to pull back, to move back to her clit but Suzy’s hand tight in his hair stills him._ _

__“No, no, right there. Stay right there,” Suzy gasps and she’s over him again, keeping his head in place with her hand as she bears down on Vernon. Suzy grinds her slick pussy against his mouth and Vernon feels a spike of heat surge through him. He basks in this new feeling, the feeling of being used. He likes the idea that Suzy is in control, that she has him where she wants him, that he’s only here to serve her and get her off and if that means he lets her ride his face then so be it._ _

__“Oh fuck, fuck,” Suzy groans and Vernon tries to keep up with her. He circles his tongue against her pussy, licks her in long broad strokes, sucks at her skin, at the soft lips of her cunt. Suzy’s hips move impossibly fast against his face and Vernon clings to her, works his tongue around her and lets her use him. He wants to get her off so bad, to know he made her come, that he got her there, the need urging on his movements._ _

__“Vernon, I’m close, shit,” she moans, her hand near-painful in his hair but his cock is aching with the mix of pleasure and pain. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more turned on in his entire life and he wonders if he’ll just come in his underwear, staining the pretty panties she had given him. Suzy keeps moving, swiveling her hips and riding his face and Vernon feels wet all over, feels like a mess from her but it’s perfect and so fucking hot and he could die right now as a very happy and turned on man. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Suzy nearly howls as she keeps moving, and he keeps licking, and he feels her entire body shaking apart above him._ _

__Vernon holds on and licks at her, kisses and sucks at her pussy even as Suzy comes around him. She’s making the best noises, gasps and squeals and high pitched whines that Vernon could listen to forever. He laps at her, collects the sweet slickness of her come and Suzy finally starts to slow the rolling of her hips, panting and hissing as she comes down from her orgasm._ _

__“Okay,” she says breathlessly, and she scoots back, pulling away from him and sitting on his chest, her ass firm against his collarbones. She’s still close enough that he can see her where she’s slick and wet and bright red from him, “Look how pretty you are,” Suzy’s saying. Vernon blinks, focuses his gaze to her as he realizes she’s talking to him._ _

__Suzy smiles kind and sweet like she hadn’t just ridden Vernon’s face like it was all he was good for. He can only imagine what he looks like right now and if the make-up she had put on him held up or not. Suzy leans back a little and Vernon is confused before he feels her hand cup his cock through the panties. The touch comes unexpected and after so long of being neglected he arches and moans bright and loud in the bedroom._ _

__“You’re so hard,” Suzy says, looking over her shoulder at Vernon’s dick before she flicks back to his face, “You’ve been enjoying yourself, haven’t you?”_ _

__Vernon nods, “Yeah.”_ _

__“Do you want to get off?” she asks, slowly palming his cock through the fabric of the panties. Her hand is warm and firm and it takes all the effort Vernon has in his body to make sure he is paying attention to her words._ _

__“I-If that’s what you want,” Vernon says. Though God he hopes she wants him to get off because if he doesn’t he thinks he really might just explode or wind up jerking off in the front seat of his car before he leaves._ _

__Suzy keeps touching him, rubbing his dick and Vernon is twitching against her palm. Her hand leaves him for a moment as she scoots down his body so she’s sitting just below his breast bone, her delicate and clever hands pressing against his chest. Suzy shoves the bra up, making it bunch up under Vernon’s chin. Fuck, there was something hot about the feeling of the bra being shoved away, of Suzy being so desperate to get at what she wanted that she couldn’t be bothered to take it off of him properly._ _

__Now that she has access to his chest, Suzy’s thumb seeks out Vernon’s nipple rubbing over it in slow circles. Her other hand mimics the motion on his other side. She lets her nails drag against the sensitive skin and Vernon hisses, body arching against her as she leans in to pepper his chest with soft kisses, trying to soothe any pain she might have caused._ _

__“I want you to be happy,” Suzy says, “And to feel good. So, tell me, love, do you want to get off?”_ _

__“Yes,” Vernon croaks, “Please, let me get off.”_ _

__“You have been so good,” Suzy says, as if she’s weighing up whether or not he deserves it. Vernon’s cock is twitching, his skin on fire. He can taste her and smell her all over him, his face feeling sticky and wet, caked with make-up and Suzy’s come._ _

__Suzy scoots back more, this time she’s sitting on Vernon’s thighs, leaving slickness against his skin wherever she rests. She’s so close to his cock and Vernon is so worked up that he’s afraid of coming the second she touches him again._ _

__Suzy leans in towards his dick, the curtain of her hair brushing his stomach and thighs, making his skin erupt in goosebumps._ _

__“Maybe you can show me how good you can be for me one more time?” Suzy asks, her tongue coming out to drag flat against Vernon’s dick as she licks him though his panties, the sensation new and strange as the rough lace melds with the soft heat of Suzy’s tongue, “Do you think you can?”_ _

__Vernon arches up, hands fisting in the comforter under him._ _

__“God, yes, please, Suzy. Let me be good for you.” His face burns but he needs to get off so bad, he’ll say, he’ll do whatever she wants if she just lets him come._ _

__Suzy smiles, something sly, and then her painted fingers are dipping into the waistband of Vernon’s panties and tugging them down._ _

__“Hips up,” she instructs and Vernon lifts them for her, lets Suzy tug the fabric down to thigh level, finally freeing his cock._ _

__Vernon watches as Suzy spits into her palm. He’s trembling when she touches his dick, strokes him from base to tip with her slick hand, wetting his length. Vernon moans, grateful that she’s going to get him off. He doesn’t care if it’s just her hand, if she’s touching him he’s fine. He can’t believe this is even happening, that Suzy is with him in this way._ _

__“You have a nice cock, Vernon,” Suzy says and Vernon groans, flushing all over. She’s leaning in again and Vernon watches with wide eyes as Suzy brings her mouth to the tip of his dick, lets her tongue slide over the leaking head, darting over the slit._ _

__Vernon’s head falls back and he moans. He was so focused on Suzy and getting her off that he almost had tunnel vision regarding his own arousal, the aching need between his legs, and now Suzy was paying attention to that need and Vernon felt like he could come at any given second._ _

__Suzy holds him at the base of his cock and then she opens her mouth and slowly begins to take him into the wet heat of her mouth. Vernon wants to touch her but he doesn’t know her boundaries, doesn’t know if he’s allowed to thread his fingers into her hair. He lays his hands out on the comforter, tries not to move or breathe, just wants to focus on the feeling of Suzy sucking his dick._ _

__She pulls off fast and Vernon nearly sobs at the loss of that wonderful heat. Suzy strokes him again, twisting around the head of Vernon’s cock, squeezing at the base. Vernon’s dick twitches and throbs in her hand. Just as he begins to lose himself to the sensation of her jerking him off Suzy changes it up again._ _

__“Why don’t you fuck me with it?”_ _

__Vernon sits up, hands braced on the mattress to keep himself upright as he stares at Suzy with wide eyes and a slack jaw._ _

__“What?”_ _

__Suzy smirks, stroking him again, “I want to ride your dick.”_ _

__“Oh my God,” Vernon groans._ _

__Suzy inches closer to him, presses a hand to his chest to ease him back down on the bed, “Is that okay with you?”_ _

__“Fuck yes,” Vernon says, “Of course.”_ _

__She smiles and then she’s shifting forward and Vernon moans because he can feel her hot and slick, absolutely wet against his cock as she ruts against him, his dick sliding against her slit but not inside. They are skin-to-skin, Suzy so wet and Vernon so goddamn hard._ _

__Suzy reaches a hand between them, gripping Vernon at the base of his cock. She guides his dick along her opening, teasing the intense heat of her pussy and soaking Vernon’s already slick cock. He wants to sink into her, to bury himself completely inside of her. The slow teasing is almost too much to bear. Vernon’s jaw is clenched tight as he wills himself not to come on the spot._ _

__“How do you feel about fucking me bareback?” Suzy asks, still sliding Vernon along the length of her cunt._ _

__Vernon’s cock throbs in her hand and his body tenses in surprise, “What, really?”_ _

__“Yeah, I’m clean and have the proper procedures in place and I’d lie and say that I’m asking because I don’t have condoms in here, but I do, I just want to feel you come inside me.”_ _

__“Je-Jesus,” Vernon says. He’s beginning to feel like Suzy’s goal is to kill him dead._ _

__“If not it’s okay,” Suzy says, quick to remind Vernon that it’s about his comfort too even though he’s ready and willing to do whatever she asks of him. The doubt bubbles in the back of his brain, why objectively it’s not a good idea to come inside of his friend, his boss’ wife, even when she’s flat out asking him to, even though he _wantsi_ to, but he trusts Suzy and believes her when she says she has things under control. _ _

__“No, no, we can. Fuck, I want to.”_ _

__Suzy’s hand stills on Vernon and she’s smiling again, sharp and pleased, and all the air escapes Vernon’s chest._ _

__“Lie down for me then,” Suzy tells him._ _

__Vernon lies back on the comforter, panting with how turned on he is, how hard his cock is. He can’t see Suzy but he can feel her hands on his thighs, feel her stroke his dick once from base to tip, twisting over the head as she had done earlier. Vernon’s thighs tremble at her touch. He feels on edge just from her hands, from her teasing, how is he going to last with her pussy tight around his aching dick?_ _

__Suzy shifts again and then Vernon feels the brush of her wet slit against his dick and this time it’s more than teasing as Suzy settles herself over him. He’s prone to enter her, Suzy’s hand at the base of his cock as she holds him stiff and guides him to her entrance._ _

__Vernon gasps as Suzy lowers herself down on to his dick. It isn’t slow like he expected. Suzy takes all of him inside in one quick movement, sinking down on him completely. His hands flutter around her hips, wanting to grab on reflex but wanting to wait to touch her, to make sure that’s what she wants._ _

__“How does it feel?” Suzy asks and Vernon can’t see her but he can hear the smirk in her voice, how turned on and amused she is by the reactions she’s earning from him._ _

__“Fu-Fuck,” Vernon grunts, “God, so good, so fucking good.” It was the truth. Suzy is unbelievably tight around him, so hot, she clenches her walls around the length of his dick and Vernon can’t help the way his hips twitch up. Suzy moans at the movement and then her hands are on his lower stomach, pressing down lightly. She doesn’t tell him not to move but it’s clear she wants to do this her way._ _

__“Good, because you feel nice inside my pussy, Vernon.”_ _

__“Shit, Suzy,” Vernon gasps. He forces his eyes open so he can see her, so he doesn’t miss this. If he thought she looked beautiful before it was nothing compared to how she looked on top of his dick. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes electric, pussy open and slick around his cock and if he leans up he can see where he joins with her, the sight almost enough to make him come._ _

__Suzy squeezes at Vernon’s sides and then she starts to move, rocking her hips in slow, small motions, tiny rises and falls like cresting waves. Vernon sighs, tries to keep still and let her set the pace she wants._ _

__“Fuck,” Suzy says, biting her lip as she increases her speed, “Yeah, this is good. God, the second Arin told me about what he did with you in the office… I got so wet, Vernon. He told me how good you were, how sweet, and I had already wanted you, but God, then I was sure I wanted this, I wanted it with you.”_ _

__Goddamn Suzy was bringing up Arin while she was riding Vernon’s dick. It should be fucked up but all Vernon can focus on is her words, how she wanted him, how she wants him even now. She squeezes around him, like she’s trying desperately to keep him inside, to savor every single inch of his cock._ _

__“The night he told me about his time with you, I fucked myself with my toy and imagined it was you,” Suzy says, eyes fluttering, her tongue dragging across her bottom lip to wet it, “And then I saw you all dressed up in that video and I wanted you even more. You’re so pretty, Vernon. Such a pretty little boy for me.”_ _

__Vernon moans and his hands find Suzy’s thighs, running his palms up the smooth expanse of skin. He squeezes at her, holding on while her pace grows faster. It’s that same feeling as before, the feeling of being used by her, that in this direct moment all he is good for is getting her off. Heat snakes down Vernon’s spine and pools warm in his belly._ _

__Suzy is practically bouncing in Vernon’s lap, moving seamlessly against him and riding his dick. She squeezes tight around him, fucks herself on his cock fast and rough and Vernon would give just about anything to go back and see her that night when she fantasized about him, when she fucked herself with her toy. He can imagine it, her legs spread, one hand fisted in the sheets while the other moves the toy quick and deep._ _

__His hands shift upwards, dancing across the soft skin of her belly before inching higher and then he’s on her breasts, well, the rough lace of her bra and he wants to touch her, to see her. “S-Suzy,” he starts, cupping her tits through the material, holding the heavy weight of them in his hands._ _

__“Yeah,” she says, licking her lips and moving and Vernon almost loses the coordination needed to actually make it happen, “Do it.” He’s impatient and his brain is only half working so instead of undoing the bra like he normally would, he just shoves it up and over her breasts, just as she had done to him previously._ _

__Vernon thumbs over Suzy’s nipples and watches her shudder. He doesn’t know her body yet so his movements are blind guesses, assumptions, and things he’s picked up along the way. Her dark pink nipples grow hard against his touch and Vernon pinches at one lightly, listens to the way that Suzy cries out, how she tips her head back, hair flowing over her shoulders as she moans._ _

__Her hands shift up along his body, palms hot against the center of his chest and as Suzy is worked up, as her hips circle and roll, and her nails bite into the soft skin of Vernon’s stomach. He hisses but the pain isn’t bad, it’s white-hot and beautiful, like electricity rolling through his veins. All the logical and restrained parts of his brain are fogging up, hazy, lost in the feeling of her surrounding him. Vernon feels the deepest parts of his wants creep closer to the surface, an idea forming inside of him that makes them feel more realistic, less like shadowy jerk off material._ _

__“Vernon, Vernon, fuck,” Suzy grits out and she’s riding him fast and hard, pressing him down and all Vernon can do is let her. He lets her use him however she pleases, for whatever she  
wants, and it’s perfect. It feels so good to let her have all of the control, any fear, any worry seeping out of him because Suzy’s got it all. She’ll take care of them both. _ _

__Once Vernon stops thinking he realizes just how close he is. He’s been hard since she dressed him up, since they started, and all this time he’s waited to come. Suzy makes it easy to feel too worked up, too much on edge, and despite her coming already she seems close too. The big and mushy part of Vernon wants them to come together, wants to hold her close as they ride the wave of ecstasy._ _

__Suzy interrupts his sappy thoughts, “You almost there, babe?” She asks, breathy and panting._ _

__Vernon nods, “I’m close, shit.”_ _

__“Yeah, fuck, yes, good. I want you to come inside of me. Fucking, fill me up. I want to feel you dripping out of me for _hours_.” _ _

__God, he knew she wanted him to come but to hear it so plainly, to hear how much she wants it, to know he really is going to come inside of her bare and fill up her sweet pink pussy, it’s enough to have Vernon gripping her hips, and rolling up against her as much as he can._ _

__His brain is a swirling storm of pleasure as he tips over the edge, near growling with how good it feels. She’s tight around him as his cock twitches inside of her. Vernon shoots his load, rope after rope _inside_ of Suzy. She’s still going, riding him even as he comes, maybe trying to get off before he’s too sensitive to keep going. _ _

__“Fuck, I can feel you. Oh my God. Vernon, yes,” Suzy babbles. She leans down and crushes their lips together in a sloppy kiss. She’s squeezing at him as she comes, like she’s trying to milk every last drop of come from his body. He’d let her. He’d let her have it all._ _

__Vernon hisses when she tightens around him and Suzy is quick to slide off his dick, inching up to collapse on the bed next to him. Her small body is warm and pink next to his. Vernon is laid out on his back, panting, tasting like Suzy. It’s strange how it’s beginning to seem less odd to end up next to one of his co-workers, one of his friends in this way. Maybe it’s something he’s getting used to? Or maybe the unbelievable words of Jack and Arin were starting to feel true._ _

__Were all the Grumps willing to give Vernon what he might need? What he might have always wanted from them?_ _

__Suzy’s hand draws messy invisible patterns over Vernon’s chest and she presses a kiss to the warm skin of his shoulder. When he looks at her, she seems almost embarrassed, suddenly softer than she was before._ _

__“Are you alright?”_ _

__Vernon nods, “I’m perfect,” he says through pants, “What about you?”_ _

__“I’m good,” Suzy says, “You were good.”_ _

__“I’m glad I could be good for you.”_ _

__Suzy rolls half on top of Vernon, leaning over to kiss the corner of his mouth. They had just had sex but somehow in the quiet cool down it feels more intimate to kiss despite how they are both naked and Suzy still has Vernon’s come leaking down the inside of her thigh._ _

__“Will you take a bath with me? We can use a bath bomb,” Suzy says, her voice kind and sing-song, like the Suzy he sees on a daily basis._ _

__“A bath sounds good,” Vernon says. He sits up when she does and he watches as Suzy slides off the bed, padding naked and gorgeous over to the camera, where it’s still set up and filming. She turns off the camera and then slips out of her bra, dropping it on the floor near her feet._ _

__“We never got that video recorded,” Vernon says, because he’s nothing if not a stickler for producing content._ _

__Suzy laughs, “That’s true, maybe we can try again after the bath.”_ _

__Vernon smiles, feels good and safe, if not a little unsure of what the future holds for him or any of the other grumps. What was he getting himself into exactly? Why did it feel so right?_ _

__“I’ll go turn on the water,” Suzy says._ _

__Vernon nods and watches her walk to the adjoining bathroom where he had changed earlier. Vernon slides off the bed and then he catches sight of himself in the mirror. The make-up Suzy had put on him had stayed mostly intact. His lipstick was smudged to hell and back, red rimming his mouth and chin, but his lips were still colored. The mascara had held up, as had the eyeliner, but it wasn’t as precise and clean as it was when they started._ _

__He looked a little like a wreck and Vernon kinda loved that. He loves the idea of being messy, of being used up because he did what his partner wanted, bearing the leftovers of a good fuck session._ _

__“Vernon!” Suzy calls from the bathroom, her voice light over the heavy rush of water, “Come help me pick which bomb you want!”_ _

__“Okay,” Vernon says, turning away from his reflection and heading towards the bathroom._ _


End file.
